


Lagom

by evilNira



Series: Adventures are not Just in Your Books [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Durincest, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Sex Education, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilNira/pseuds/evilNira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Round Two, and the young brothers find Bilbo to have far more information stored away than he is letting on.</p><p>*Lagom ( Swedish ) - not too much or too little; just the right amount of something [wordstuck.co.vu]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lagom

**Author's Note:**

> Again, for those new, this is a series work, but not necessarily do you need to read the main fic this occurs in, it would make more sense why they jump, but again, not required, though obviously I encourage it :3
> 
> So I promised a smutty thing between Fili and Kili if I got 2000+ hits, I did have to post a few chapters, but you guys want both stories finished, right? So do I! It's set from about Chp. 9 thru 11 ish. So it's a bit longer than the other one, and a bit of drama weaved into it as well, I hope you enjoy what Master Baggins has offered the young brothers.
> 
> Forgive any errors, I'm not spending a lot of time on these little blurts of passion! Enjoy!

**Lagom**

           The journey northward had the young brothers seeing many changes; the color of the leaves from green to reds and golds, the crispness of the forest air, the ever-growing need to bundle up together and with their Uncle or Writer. But most of all, the biggest change they had seen was the…

            Sweetness that was building between their Uncle and Writer.

            Weeks ago, the two of them had drank together in peace, away from their prying eyes and ears, which, wasn’t a regrettable decision to follow- they had gotten enough information the following day from the way Bilbo lit brightly at any mention of their Uncle.

            Apparently they had swapped stories of good times, _horizontal_ encounters.

            Which could only pique Fili and Kili into wondering if perhaps _now_ their Dear Uncle and Writer would _admit_ that something was brewing between them and stop playing this _mindless_ game of beating around the bush! Though they decided they would give them some help, right now, it was _they_ who needed help.

            Or rather, some new ideas. Bilbo had promised, after all, to help them with their growing sexual explorations, and they decided to cash in on that. Thorin had gone out to collect some firewood, and Fili and Kili had already completed their chores, and found the Writer cornered up on a log writing with a pleased smile.

            “Mister Bilbo!” Kili called, coming up behind the writer and hugging him tightly, glancing over his shoulder to his journal. “What are you writing? What part?” Bilbo had smiled and chuckled, patting the arms wrapped around his shoulders.

            “Ah, the travelers are settling down for an evening, and their wee burglar is getting a history lesson,” Bilbo closed his journal, tucking his pen inside and looked up to Kili. “What might I help you two with?” Kili moved to Bilbo’s right, Fili sliding in to the left.

            “Well, s-some time ago you said you would assist us,” Fili said timidly, perhaps he was a bit more conscious that one couldn’t just blurt out their need for sexual education. Especially to a Writer who’d seemed a bit hesitant at first.

            “We want to try something new!” Kili hung off Bilbo’s arm, pleading with big chestnut eyes. “A-And…” Kili drew away, fingers playing together nervously. It wasn’t everyday Bilbo witnessed _either_ of the brothers being nervous or embarrassed, especially Kili. “And we’re curious, w-what you could teach us… since… since we’re not sure.”

            “Using me only for my knowledge?” Bilbo teased.

            “Y-You said you and Uncle… t-talked a-a lot about…” Fili tried to press, but shied a bit too. “We… we just wanted to know if there was something _more.”_

            “Well, why don’t you two tell me what you have done?” Bilbo opened his journal to a blank page, and began to sketch.

            “Like _all_ of it?” Bilbo laughed at Kili’s excited voice, but nodded to make the youngest talk. “Well, of course we’ve jerked off. But… Fili found out we could use our mouths, so that’s been my boon.” Bilbo waited for a while longer, drawing his eyes from the few circles and lines he had so that he could stare back and forth between the brothers.

            “Wait, that’s it?” Bilbo said disbelieving.

            “Well, short of _sex_ ,” Fili groaned. “We aren’t… really sure what else there is to do. Everything else seems like foreplay…” his cheeks darkened a deep red, but Kili was already beaming, though his cheeks were pink.

            “Seems like foreplay, he says,” Bilbo tuts and then, closed his journal again. “One secret. The prostate.”

            “The prostate?” Kili mocked.

            “About as sensitive as your dick,” Bilbo pointed with one finger towards Kili’s groin which made the youngest squirm. “Some men are more sensitive, as there are some more inclined towards their penis. Now… it’s sort of hard to find, but a single finger should be able to find it.”

            Now, Bilbo was the helpful sort, but he couldn’t _deny_ the heated feelings that began to blossom in his chest at the thoughts of being fingered. He wiggled a bit too, extending his hand with his palm up. He extended his index finger, curling the others. “N-Now, when whichever you does this, and you’re inside you’ll curl your finger.” He did so slowly- the _action_ making Bilbo’s cheeks flush. M-Maker, recalling times he’d done this to another and seen them writhe- recalling it _further_ to when he’d toss around in the be—he gave a sigh and shook his head. “Now it’s not towards the tailbone, but your penis, so if, Kili, you’re on your back, curl the finger up, on your belly, curl it down- honestly, they may be in weird places, er…” he chuckled as their eyes widened. “I mean you’ll have to feel around for it, but you’ll know it when you hit it.” Bilbo swallowed thickly and carefully drew his journal across his lap to cover his springing cock.

            Fili and Kili chatted to Bilbo for quite a while longer about what to do, and Bilbo instructed them to only use a finger if they were going to go without any sort of lubrication, that their saliva _should_ be decent enough for one that finger. He told them that if there was in substantial pain at any given moment for anything longer than a few moments to come and get him. Though he believed this may have deterred them, the brothers were hopeful- they’d been careful.

            And how could they not be with their Writer as concerned and helpful as he was? They left him alone, as he was clearly flustered himself over recollections of fingering. Later, they would hear that Bilbo had fallen, getting dirt upon his face, Thorin had found them soon after too, chastising them for not making sure Bilbo didn’t fall. Bilbo was protective though and told him it was his fault and he was looked after, though with giggles.

            The brothers tried to follow Bilbo’s suggestions. They tried it in the dead of night when they were certain their uncle and their writer were fast asleep. Their hands had been touching, grazing skin and a mood had been set, so Fili had purred into Kili’s ear whispers of a suggestion.

            Clothes had fallen aside, nips made to flesh. Kili was kissed soundly, a hand slid around to his ass… his cheeks were squeezed, fondled. They hadn’t had sex. Wouldn’t have sex. But when they finally got around to it, Fili _knew_ he had a treat in store for him. These _cheeks_ were so plump and _so_ delectable and just _spreading_ them…

            Fili wasn’t quite sure why he had never tried before. For Kili let out the cutest little whine for the feeling. His face burrowed itself against Fili’s neck. His fingers grasped at the skin upon Fili’s chest as Fili guided a curious finger towards Kili’s hole…

            They’d bathed.

            They’d cleaned as Mister Bilbo had instructed.

            So there was only eagerness in Fili’s breast as his finger breached his brother’s hole- tight.

            It was just a bit. Just enough to have Kili gasp. His whole _body_ shivered actually. It was sexy. And cute. And silly, to think his finger could go very deep for it was stuck without getting halfway past his nail bed- “Kee, you’re…” Fili chuckled, “You’re going to have to… do something. Relax or something. I can’t press in.”

            “R-Relax?!” Kili let out a whimper- a hiss then, “You’re putting your f-finger…” But he let out a forceful breath and trembled. It was clear that he was trying to relax.

            Fili thought it was adorable. Kissed at his brother’s head… then found his lips… and they distracted themselves like that. Through kisses. Because kisses were sweet and Kili was frustrated. When Kili took up their dicks together- well. It was such a charming and erotic thing that he didn’t much care that his brother brought them off in such a way. He came- and slept peacefully. Fingering was something that could wait.

            It was curiosity over what that special _spot_ inside felt like that had Kili suggest they try again a day later. He’d straddled his brother’s hips as they reclined in bed one night and toyed with his brother’s chest. “I want to try. Again, come on Fee.” He’d purred, chewing his lip, a mischievous fire in his eyes.

            Fili had grinned, and they had kissed and his finger was licked, guided to Kili’s hole. And he’d pressed his finger against that hole, against strong muscle. Kili had collapsed on top of him, struggling to relax, to even his breathing. Their mouths met, tongues lapped… Kili began rutting against Fili’s stomach and Kili had come up with the brilliant solution of jerking his brother off so that he could try fingering him better.

            It worked. His finger got in a bit further…

            But.

            In the end? It had been his hand that had jerked Kili off… and then _himself_ afterwards because Kili had been too exhausted by their pleasure, by the mere attempts and forced concentration. This happened the next time they tried too. When Kili had tried- well, they’d become a bit _distracted_. The brunettes finger had went in all the way, slipped in like a charm. He’d even found that special spot too- but he’d also been sucking Fili off at the time. The blonde _struggled_ to remain silent- and the night had been hot for it. Desperate… Kili had found himself having to jerk off alone, his brother…

            Could only watch appreciatively but rather helplessly beside him.

            The next morning Fili had discovered his brother’s sweet spot. And as they bathed- he got himself off… it was  a pleasurable experience. To be sure. But both were now wondering if it was really worth it at all. Finishing separate from one another was a rather lonely sort of experience. They wondered if there could have been _another_ technique to learn. Some other trick.

            Both were eager to seek more advice from their loving writer. They were able to.

            They were just before the caves, and they knew they would not get a better chance to steal away the Writer. They snatched him before he headed for the inn’s diner, their Uncle out doing a bit of trading, the perfect opportunity. It was Fili that caught Bilbo’s sleeve, gave a tug- the writer jumped slightly, though relaxed quickly.

            “Fili,” and Kili came up behind him, squeezing him and resting his chin upon his shoulder. “And Kili. What are you two doing here? Didn’t Thorin ask you to go shopping?”

            “Oh, we rose early to do it,” Fili smiled.

            “Rose early to have the rest of the day to play,” Kili nuzzled Bilbo’s shoulder, and the writer gently slipped from the loose embrace with a sigh, hands on his hips.

            “And I find that your ideas of play are far _less innocent_ than others,” his hazel eyes darted between the two brothers, wiggly with questions. “Oh, fine, what do you need?” He waved them to their room and they bounded there with zeal that had the Writer _jealous._ Kili was the one to shut the door and relent.

            “Is there something else we can do?” Kili whined a bit. “That… fingering can only do so much.” Bilbo looked… shocked or taken aback? Perhaps it was surprise.

            “T-Truly,” he squeaked and looked to Fili.

            “It’s nice, but… we get tired, too quickly,” Bilbo’s eyes widened impossibly, and then he burst into laughter. “W-What’s so funny?” Fili huffed and Kili just looked on curiously.

            “You two do not have an ounce of stamina,” Bilbo cleared his throat, a beam that spread to his ears. “You two need to learn to press through that exhaustion. But that’s endurance, another day. If you two are so keen to give in, there… er, might be a position that would allow you two the ability to satisfy your… _needs_ together.”

            “What is it?” Kili came to stand before Bilbo, grinning mischievously.

            “Well, you both would pleasure one another,” Bilbo was still grinning. “At the same time. One of you will lay on your back, and the other will crawl on top…” he paused and Kili looked to Fili who gave a shrug. So the youth turned and shoved his brother to the bed, then crawled atop his chest, sitting there, looking about as confused as Fili. “O-oh dear, not like that.” Bilbo shrugged from his coat and moved over to them. “Kili turn about, put your head down there-“ he pointed to Fili’s pelvis- “Then bring your rear back this way.” He waved for him to move about and Fili’s eyes were wide- Bilbo could see the whites surrounding his bright blue eyes. “Interested?”

            “Kili is going to choke me,” Fili gave a slap to his brother’s thigh, though playfully. “Did you come up with this?”

            “Maker, no,” Bilbo waved, his cheeks lit- having _been_ in that position was arousing, to _see it_ before his eyes with two attractive models was furthering his… _desire._ “N-No you two should be careful, of course.” He swallowed thickly- he feared being caught by Thorin, truly, he feared hearing or seeing the actions of the young brothers, caught in… such a compromising position. “T-That should satisfy you two while you work on your stamina.” Bilbo moved back slowly to retrieve his coat, when Kili slid off.

            “You sure you won’t join us?”

            “No,” Bilbo responded.

            “No you’re not sure?” Fili teased and Bilbo groaned, stiffening a bit. “Or are you _sure_ you won’t join us?”

            “You two,” Bilbo tutted, shaking his head, though he knew his cheeks were glowing brightly. “Don’t let your Uncle hear you two babes romping, alright? Maker forbid I have to explain what’s going on.” He ducked his head and exited back to the living room, to write, to clear his mind.

            As if he needed _more_ to think upon.

            Fili and Kili were gifted the following day at their cabin alone- lucky they had convinced Thorin in taking their writer out to see the sights and trade with him. Not that it had been hard either. Fili had been eating at the counter when Kili skipped over, asking for a bite of the fruit and meat. Fili chuckled, but sliced him a piece and draped a salted bit of meat atop, pressing it towards an open mouth.

            A few feedings like that soon had Kili licking and kissing at Fili’s fingers, who drew back with reddened cheeks.

            “W-We’re not bringing _food_ into this, Kili,” Fili added sternly and the brunette _drooped_ to such words.

            “That’s not fair, I thought you liked it,” he corralled his brother in his arms, reaching for the fruit and popping the little triangle into his mouth. He chomped it in halves and let one half rest on the tip of his tongue, begging Fili to take it, who groaned but…

            He did take it. Was given a strange taste the fruit didn’t take on usually- Kili. It was sweeter somehow, perhaps it was just that Kili had his arms about his waist, or that the brunette was standing so _close_ he could feel his flushed skin. Fili hummed, and closed his eyes enjoying the simplicity in the fruit and opened his eyes to find Kili looking at him… oddly. Sweetly, or even _shyly_ perhaps. Which even struck Fili a bit—his brother was hardly the shy or timid one, but seeing such a coy expression, downcast eyes with a grin on his lips had Fili’s brows raising.

            “And what are you thinking of?” Fili leaned back in Kili’s arms, looking him up and down curiously. “You have a most peculiar look.”

            “Do you think we don’t have any stamina?” Kili started then- “I mean what Mister Bilbo told us yesterday, it seems like he knows so much and yet tells us very little I feel like.” Fili chuckled, agreeing with him, moving his hands to Kili’s shoulders. “So, I was wondering how we’d prolong our… feelings. I mean, we can’t keep passing out.” Fili nodded, but shrugged, a bit unsure himself- the Writer hadn’t told them a way around _that_ either.

            “Well, for now, I think we should try what he taught us yesterday,” Kili’s cheeks darkened tenfold, making Fili grin. “Aw, dear brother, are you shy?” the brunette drew from his brothers arms with a huff.

            “N-No!” Kili flailed a bit. “Maybe? We get loud as it is, is this a good idea, trying something like that? What if it’s too good? Uncle will flay _us_ if he so much as hears… our… activities. Even if Bilbo does step in to defend us… he’d probably flay Bilbo too.”

            “I think you don’t give our Writer enough credit,” Fili leaned forward to capture startled lips swiftly, humming his pleasure to Kili responding to it adamantly. “And Uncle has not said anything yet. I think he’s still surprised Mister Bilbo _likes_ us, let alone _accepts_ us.” Kili’s fingers began to fiddle with the buttons of his brother’s shirt, both in nervousness _and_ with want. With need. “Mmm… and with that in mind dear brother…”

Kili grinned against his brother’s lips- “Bed?” Kili drew away first and tugged Fili with him towards their room, as if the blonde needed _any_ further encouragement.

With the door shut, Kili crumpled against it and Fili kissed him happily for it. When next they drew apart, they were staring at one another… hands joined the fray soon after. Tunics began loosen, laces were undone, buttons teased by caressing fingertips. Fili traced a trail up Kili’s navel and abdominals. His finger tipped into his brother’s belly button- “Bed Kili~” Muscles trembled under fingertips. Kili’s hands laced into Fili’s hair and he slipped down to meet his brother’s lips. They swayed in their crouched position. Kili’s weight pressed them backwards. Fili only just caught them- but it was fine. Skin met more skin. Kili crawled happy atop his brother and they ground. Groped.

When Fili tried drawing off Kili’s pants, Kili had laughed. He sat back and teased his brother with the sight of his open britches. A playful kiss to those lips, and Kili was standing and hopping out of his pants, _jumping_ onto the bed and tossing a bared arm above his head.

Fili hissed at the sight and stood whilst struggling out of his own pants, “Eager?”

“Says my disrobing elder brother.” Kili grinned. He shimmied further up the bed so that Fili could join him. And when his brother climbed atop him, kissed him, Kili cooed out- “You said I’d choke you yesterday. If you want…” He was gazing into sharp blue eyes now, “If you’re worried, I can-” He flipped his brother to the bed and kissed him. Then kissed down his body and huffed lustily at that heated skin.

            Kili squeezed Fili’s cock through his smalls, letting his mouth encase the hot flesh through cotton. Fili whimpered, hips quaking from the unexpected touch, hands tightening in that dark hair to keep his balance. “I can be on the bottom.” The mere idea of Kili below him at _any_ given moment made his body tingle, made it more responsive to the most softest or timid touches. Kili waited for his brother to answer, keeping his hands relatively still as he waited for him to spit something out.

            “If… if you want,” Fili managed to say through a blush and a few thick swallows. He’d never done this, Kili had never done this, they had placed their faith into their Writer. Kili grinned and slid back upon the bed, falling back as he undid his pants and began to shuffle out of them, Fili gifted a wonderful sight of his brother’s playfulness, of his seductive side. He didn’t even _know_ he could be seductive, and Fili wouldn’t tell his brother for as long as he could, for it was a weakness. Giving in to his brother’s whim- not that he’d ever complain about it.

            Such whims were far too enjoyable and exciting to deny.

            Fili slunk to the bed and crouched down to kiss one of Kili’s thighs which raised and parted immediately without thoughts or hesitations. Fili drew his legs around his waist and found Kili’s lips quickly, moaning as Kili helped to pull him closer. Their cocks rubbed together through their smalls, Kili’s legs quivered with the thrill of it, keeping them hooked to keep the blonde close.

            “I did the hard work, now, get us out this last bit of cloth,” Kili beamed. “And I’ll make sure we’ll _both_ cum together.” Fili’s eyes owled a bit, but he smirked. Somewhere between now and a few months back, Kili had found encouragement to take up a more… _leading_ role in their sex. Perhaps it was the Writer’s influence, perhaps he was just maturing. Either way, Fili appreciated this new Kili he was allowed to see. His hands made quick work of their smalls, tossing them exaggeratedly over his shoulder, eyes falling to their hardened cocks. He took them in his hands, giving them a few languid long strokes which had Kili writhing. “D-Don’t s-skip too far ahead brother.” Kili chided- “I’m curious.”

            So Fili relented and lowered Kili’s thighs and eyed him before… crawling over him and… turning. It was odd and a bit revealing, humiliating even, to stand on his hands and knees above his brothers face. They’d seen every little part of one another, but that didn’t _stop_ the quivers that raked up his spine, nor the way he jumped the slightest when hands caressed the back of his thighs. “You’re gonna have get a _little_ closer, Fee. Unless you want me to get a neck cramp.”

            “I think y-you should talk with Mister Bilbo about your bedside conversation,” Fili huffed and stroked a hipbone, following the curve of his muscles to his cock, which was now beading with precum from his earlier attentions. “It’s hardly arousing.”

           “I could change that if you just brought yourself closer,” teeth found the softest part of Fili’s thigh, nibbling up and down—as far as Kili could reach, Fili suspected—before his hips began to lower of their own will. And he was rewarded with a tongue that came to the underside of his cock licking upwards. Kili’s arms wrapped around his brothers waist and tugged him closer, sparing a hand to guide that dick towards his mouth. Fili shivered and moaned, his eyes fluttering as he stroked Kili. He watched Kili's hips gently raise, then, he guided that cock to his own mouth- it was _such_ a strange and wondrous feeling. To suck at the head of Kili’s cock and feel it happen to his own- they were _copying_ one another and Kili was the first to drop his mouth and lather a finger.

            Fili spent his time pumping Kili, sucking off the precum  with hums, hunching when he felt Kili’s finger press at his hole, nudging inside.

            “K-Keelin,” Fili cooed and he was given a soft nibble to a thigh, and spread his brother’s legs eagerly too, while lathering a finger with saliva. Still,  Kili was a step ahead of his brother, stroking his cock as his finger slipped in quickly, it curled as if it had a magnet upon his sweet spot. “D-Damn… it K-Kee…” Fili glared between them, seeing his brother’s grin. “N-Not e-even on the same wavelength.”

            “Oh, I’m on it,” he murmured and sucked upon a trembling thigh he’d been drawing his finger out and pressing it back in when he felt Fili’s finger tease his hole- it made him still. Then- a wet mouth took his dick back inside, _as_ that finger pressed within—“F-Fee!” Kili’s legs wanted to tighten about shoulders, wanted t-too, but instead, he dug heels into the bed. “Y-You can’t d-do it at the same time!”

            “Why you did!” Fili retorted, though it spurned Kili to suck at that hardened appendage dangling before him. His tongue swirled over the glans, wiggled purposely over the slit before he traced a thick vein on the underside, lapping at the base. It was a strange rhythm they found themselves in, trying to keep hips still without gagging the other, and trying to rut against a pressing finger.

            Somewhere Kili snapped and wrapped his arm about Fili’s waist, dragging him down, sucking his cock and _keeping_ it locked within his mouth between tightly pursed lips. He started to bob his head, and Fili’s forehead fell to a tense stomach, gasping as his vision was blinded by the double pleasure- that finger _pounding_ against his prostate was _delirious_ , a mouth as skilled as that finger was drawing sanity right from the tip of his cock. It was with a shaky hand that Fili leaned forward and spread Kili’s legs a bit, and pressed his finger in as far as it could go- the angle a bit painful, but worth the gurgled cry of his brother, the gasping for air behind him. Their hands and mouths became desperate, trying to reach and do so much, their mouths sucked and lathered attention upon throbbing cocks.

            Fingers lit upon their sweet spots, an energy coursing between them that had them ignoring the painful spikes that bit at them for keeping their bodies in such strange positions, forgoing cramping in fingers and mouths. Their mouths began to match as they bobbed over one another’s pricks, fingers were thrusting  with varied speeds and twists to make the other cry out-

            Then, it became about quickening. It became about slamming against the most pleasurable of spots. Their mouths needed air though they desperately tried to suck at whatever skin was before them. Fili began to stroke Kili in favor of sucking at the head and breathing, eyes focused upon his finger disappearing within Kili. “K… Kili… pass out with me? Cum with me?”

            “G-Gotta ask?” Kili chimed breathlessly, sweat slicking hair to his forehead as he reached and sucked upon his sac, moaning as Fili’s hips rocked forward- “Let’s cum together~” He cooed. Fingernails began to scrape against skin for traction, legs and arms became tight to keep solid and maintain the same pleasure and contact. The echoes of their moans and husky breathing the ticker for their speed- the moans a sign of their impending release. Cheeks glistened in fire, burning themselves, fingers and knuckles shined with saliva, reddened themselves from overuse- tight and strong muscles gripping their thrusting fingers with _longing._

           Fili would grind against Kili’s fingers, would accept the bucking hips below and hum for pleasure wrought- Kili was the first to break away, the first to pause and grip at one of the quivering thighs above him. “F… Fee… Fergus I can’t…” he _pined_ , arching from the bed as Fili was given a moment’s clarity to curve his finger just right and _suck_ upon the head of that unattended cock. “Please… F-Fee… I’m gonna c-cum…” and Kili dug his nails into soft flesh as his brother worked him faster, tipping him over the edge of madness and screams, he climbed. Kili climbed and let his mouth nibble at a parted cheek, and his eyes saw his thrusting finger- and something very strange came to mind, amidst his panting and tightening stomach—

            Why couldn’t he use his mouth there too? He spread a cheek further, could see the wrinkled flesh wrung _tight_ against the digit- and it stole his breath- what he had left of it. He squeaked as he felt Fili quicken his thrusts, let his tongue and lips tease the head of his dick with a variety of pressures- he let his tongue slip out- reached- it hit his finger first. Then. It slid down.

            It slid down to the hole filled with his finger, and _licked._ Fili moaned, had _stopped_ his ministrations for a second before he pressed his finger in harder- it made Kili cry out, made his hands dig for purchase as he came- as his body trembled with jolts of his release- he called Fili’s name, or at least, the closest thing he could make out, cum spattering against his stomach as a hand came to stroke it, as a finger pressed more against his prostate to wring the pleasure out longer.

            Kili remembered what Bilbo had said- to press on through exhaustion, and he began to slide back to bed. No! He shook it off and brought Fili’s ass towards his mouth- that scream Fili had resounded out unto the room was addicting. He drew his finger out and pressed his tongue against it as it slide back within- and Kili was given a moment to feel Fili’s hips shiver, to feel him tense and moan and quake. Maker, he’d _never_ felt that before, unless it was a particularly _sensitive_ evening. He thrust and found his prostate, and continued licking, Fili scratched Kili’s thighs, cooing, trying to ask what he was doing, if that was even a _good_ idea or safe- but his words were jumbled.

            Soon only the mantra of _Kili_ could escape, a faint Keelin, a trebled Kee could be heard, but Kili had found something more powerful than a finger- or just as good. He drew his finger away and mouthed that little pucker, didn’t have a clue to what he was doing, sucked upon it- pressed his tongue and moaned when the tip slipped in- when he felt those strong muscles clench about-

            “KILI!” Fili ground against his brother’s mouth shamefully- how could he _do_ that to his face, it was like his body was not his own. The pleasure shook him, made his body clench painfully as he came. He pressed his cock against Kili’s chest, stroking the head with his palm whimpering as his cum shot down his front. When Kili had withdrawn his mouth, Fili let out a shaky breath as he slowly tried to raise his hips and legs, found he was unable too. Kili _helped_. Raising one leg over his head and Fili collapsed to the bed with a whine.

            They laid in silence for a long while- the shaky breathing and the crackle of the fire the only things the brothers tried to focus their minds upon. Well, Kili was content- he’d never seen or felt his brother react quite like that, and the taste upon his tongue was different…

            But not unwanted. “W-What…” Fili was another story entirely, as he tried to catch his breath. That had been… t-thrilling and… _good._ Great. “Wha-what the hell was _that?”_ Kili shrugged though, he could feel it through the bed- his ass however, was absolutely aware Kili’s mouth was open, that it had—no! He was tingling in the most curious and awful of ways and yet… it had been so delightful and pleasing and _nothing_ could describe it besides nirvana itself!

            “Just thought I’d try,” Kili sung, he hadn’t thought of repercussions, hadn’t thought maybe it was bad, or strange or anything- a reaction like that, it couldn’t have been bad. “We can ask Mister Bilbo…” he hummed. “When he gets back.” He breathed coolly.

            “Y-You don’t even know what you did!” Fili tried and pushed himself upwards, but Kili was a mess, and the sight had his eyes darken with lust all over again. Had his skin crawling with invisible hands. His breath left him when Kili gazed over, content, smirking widely that had his rosied cheeks all squished in glee.

            “But you liked it~” Kili had sung and slowly propped himself up on his elbows and hummed. “Made a mess~” He drew his hair back into a small ponytail as to not fall into Fili’s cum on his chest, and stumbled for a rag, a jug of water and… tried to wash himself off without tipping over. “My legs are shaking still.” Fili glared, but the playfulness of his brother was too hard to ignore.

            “Sit down, before you hurt yourself,” Fili chided. “Lest Uncle ask why you’re naked on the floor.”

            “I’d blame you,” he murmured, stumbling back and leaping into the bed, sliding up to kiss Fili- but the blonde drew back instinctively. “What?”

            “Y-You…”

            “What?” Kili blinked, but Fili did not kiss him. In fact, he started to move from the bed, and found his shirt. “Where are you going, Fili? Fili answer me!”

            “You just… put your mouth all—“

            “I put my hands there too, but you’d still want to kiss them!” Kili growled back.

            “That’s different!” Fili was tugging his smalls back up and Kili felt his chest pang- had he done something wrong? Was that not a thing to do? He had thought with so much pleasure derived, it would _have_ to have been alright! But Fili was shaking his head. “That was… d… disgus—“

            “Shut up!” Kili threw a pillow and Fili dodged it. “Don’t say that!” He cried- but that’s also when the door was pushed open- Bilbo.

            “What on _earth_ is going on?” Bilbo had thrown the door open, returning early from venturing out with Thorin, who said he had some more _boring_ things to purchase. Bilbo had returned in hopes of curling up in a pile of blankets at the fire- but his eyes were blown open, and they averted from overlooking Kili’s nude form. “Why are you two yelling?”

            “He’s disgusting!”

            “I’m not!”

            “My word—“Another pillow came flying and Bilbo ducked now to avoid it, it had clearly been meant for Fili. He shut the door and set his journal down. He came to Fili and pushed him to the opposite bed, and then moved to Kili who had… sort of drawn the sheets over his waist, if only so Bilbo would stay. “Now, one at a time, what’s going on?-“

            “We were doing _exactly_ what you said, _just_ like you said,” Fili cleared, growling out, then pointed to Kili- “Then he did something _gross—“_

            “It’s not gross-! Bilbo… I…” his voice became choked and Bilbo blinked, turned to him. Then the brunette sunk a bit, coiling into himself a bit. “I didn’t…” Bilbo’s brows furrowed and he reached for the brunette but he was slapped away, Kili wouldn’t look at him.

            “Fili go outside,” Bilbo murmured.

            “What- no! I want to know, I want to hear that what he did was wrong!”

            “You sit outside, right now, or Maker help me I will find your Uncle!” Fili glared but snatched his trousers with a grumble and slid them on, slamming the door as he left. “Now, tell me, what did you do?” And in the meekest voice Bilbo had ever heard, in the most shy and in an almost _affectionate_ voice, Kili told Bilbo what had gone on and what he had done. His eyes teared, but he would not let them fall, whatever experience he had keeping them back impressed Bilbo, but… it pained him. “That’s it?”

            “Y-Yeah,” Bilbo smiled and drew Kili’s face up with a smile. “Am I… sick?”

            “Oh, heavens, no, Kili,” Bilbo stroked his cheek as a tiny smile curled on his lips. “A bit bold, not _a lot_ of people look upon that with… hmmm pleasure as you did.” Kili ducked his head, but Bilbo raised it again. “I like it.” Chestnut eyes rounded. “Perhaps you should have asked Fili first… I know you two are as… clean as you could be, you should only do it when we have a bath though, like regular access to a bath, alright?” Kili blushed- he wouldn’t have done it otherwise. Bilbo had _explained_ a bit about…

            Cleanliness, but…

            “Fili…” he looked up then, to Bilbo again. “He’s… mad and…”

            “Well, he has a right to be, but not because of his reasoning,” he smiled and sighed. “Let me talk to him, okay?” He took his journal and left the room, finding Fili fuming in the chair, but it was much more quiet now. He wasn’t as mad, but remorseful yet, still believing he was justified. “I think you owe your brother an apology.” Fili glared- then looked off.

            “Why?”

            “Because if you didn’t like it, you should have said to stop,” Bilbo stood in Fili’s line of sight, his bright blue eyes _forced_ to raise. “What he did is… perfectly normal for a couple. Who enjoy it.”

            “W-Well I didn’t,” Fili folded his arms and looked away again.

            “I do doubt that, but,” he huffed. “You should have said you didn’t. If you didn’t, why did you let him continue?” Fili gulped, tense beneath the writer’s scrutiny. “He won’t do it again, but it’s a perfectly normal thing for a couple to do.” Bilbo moved and took the opposite chair then, opening his journal. “The uh… proper term, I suppose is called rimming, but there are a variety of… things people call it. You both had a bath, so he’s not going to be sick. But you need to apologize to him, and not do it just because I told you.”

            “I’m not ten,” Fili snapped.

            “I’m treating you the way your acting,” their eyes connected and the firmness in Bilbo’s eyes made Fili shiver and duck his head- that was intense… l-like his Uncle’s gaze. “Kili’s sorry. He thought you liked it, he should have asked, yes, but that doesn’t give you a right to yell about. Especially since you said nothing.” Fili sagged and for a while neither Fili or Kili moved from their separate spots, Bilbo quietly wrote. He hoped they worked this out by the time Thorin had returned- _that_ was a conversation he did not want to be around for.

            However, Kili was the first to come out, poking his head about the doorframe as if he expected to be hit or shot at. He saw Fili and tensed, then Bilbo smiled to him. He swallowed thickly and crept from the door but Fili whipped his head around and Kili… started to step back inside his room.

            Fili realized he now had the power to make his brother _scared._ He lowered his eyes to his hands, and Bilbo watched with wary eyes. Kili seemed to hesitate a bit longer… before he crept back out for some food, and then just as quietly returned to his room. “How long are you going to sit there, deciding whether to scare and fear your brother, as opposed to just talking to him?” Fili looked up at Bilbo then.

            “You… said Thorin scared you when you first met him,” Fili murmured and Bilbo paused. “You said he was dominating.” Fili looked to their bedroom. “How did you talk to him?”

            “Like I did with anyone else, I said hi, and tried to start a conversation, this isn’t different from that,” he murmured, sighing as he closed his journal. “He’s scared of _you_ because you said something you two _do_ together was disgusting. Hearing those words, while still high off such a great thing is more impactful than if you had just been saying it sober.”

            Eventually Fili stood and marched to the bedroom and Kili jumped, falling out of the bed and then scrambling to sit back in it, as if he wasn’t doing a thing. The act- Fili had only seen Kili like that whenever they had to see their grandfather… what did Uncle do, when they were scared?

            “Keelin,” he whispered and approached softly, coming to the edge of the bed and sitting. Kili didn’t shy away, but he was tense, sitting cross-legged there. “I…” but those brown eyes would not raise. “W… will you look at me?”

            “N… no,” Kili whimpered, playing with his hands.

            “It scared _me,”_ that made Kili look up. “It… scared the _hell_ out of me, but…” Fili rubbed his neck- “I’d… I’d never felt that before… the… pleasure.” They’d never really _sat down_ and talked about what was good, they could tell during the moments what worked for them each, and that was enough.

            Fili felt all sorts of aroused again, just recalling the memories, piecing words to his feelings. M-Maker his chest was growing tight again with the idea Kili would do it again—“And it was _really_ good. I can’t explain it…” Kili let his eyes lower again and Fili reached, tipping his brother’s head up. “B-But… whilst we’re here… I’d… like you to do it again.” Kili looked _comical_ gaping at him, eyes blown like saucers. “A-And… I would too. T-Try it on you.” He wiggled a bit, and felt his pants grow tight- this was… worse than _doing_ something to one another, talking about it. Fili finally gave in and leaned over kissing Kili firmly and when he tried to pull away, wrapped his hand around his neck to hold him tight and keep him in place. “I mean it.”

            “Y-You’re lying,”

            “I wouldn’t lie to you,”

            “You said I was gross, what I did was—“

            “And I can’t apologize for that, but know,” Fili stilled. “Know I should not have. Just… the idea st-struck me…” Fili drew away this time and looked to his lap. “It had been so… _queer,_ Kili to think about… but… now I regret saying it b-because I… I want to try it again and it’s… bothering me that you’re scared of me. I can’t fix that if you don’t participate, even a bit.” Kili leaned towards Fili then, their eyes meeting and Kili tipped his brother’s head up to lean in for a kiss, whimpering when Fili _met_ the kiss. “Forgive me when you want.”

            “It wasn’t gross,” Kili chastised. “Weird…” he rolled his tongue in his mouth. Same old Kili had returned. “But if you don’t like something, don’t _not_ tell me! And… I’ll ask next time.”

            “Short of you putting your dick up there, I don’t think there is room for many more surprises,” Fili countered.

            Bilbo heard laughter and then, the sound of running around in their room. Thorin came in and Bilbo greeted him with a smile. Thorin came to offer Bilbo a sweet fruit he had gotten in the market when the bedroom door swung open and a pillow came flying out. The two brothers rushed out and immediately stopped halfway around the living room after seeing their Uncle.

            “Oh, Uncle, hi!” Kili chimed and Bilbo giggled.

            “I feel like I’m left out on something,” Thorin groaned, eyeing the two brothers who slowly made their way back to their room, picking up the thrown pillow with an apologetic smile.

            “You didn’t miss much,” Bilbo chuckled again, setting his book aside and Thorin raised a brow high.

            “You’re laughing,” Thorin rested a hand to his waist, eyeing the writer, bundled up in a blanket. “At my nephews acting younger than their age. That perturbs me.”

            “It shouldn’t, they’re yours,” Bilbo countered, rolling the fruit in his hands. “Now what is this?” He held up the little oval of a thing, a spiny red outer shell covering it.

            “Lychee, I didn’t even know they could still get them way out here,” Thorin waved for him to try it and Bilbo raised his brow to it. Fili and Kili came out a moment later, far more presentable and were rewarded with the same gift, shedding the soft red spines for a white inner. Bilbo looked to it, instantly not _liking_ the translucent white the fruit had.

            “They look weird, but taste good,” Kili chimed- “Like other things.” Kili nudged Fili’s who’s eyes were wide and his cheeks darkening.

            “S-Shut up… K-Kili,” Fili tried to stifle his huff and blush, but even Bilbo chuckled to that.

            “Oh, I think you’ll find that weird is often the best taste,” Bilbo popped the little fruit into his mouth, careful to draw the seed out. “Oh, and these are very similar.” Fili quickly turned back to his room, mortified that Kili and now their Writer had started to tease him of! Of their! Kili bounded after, giggling trying to assure his brother it was _fine_ to try to new things when Thorin came to Bilbo then, holding a lychee in his hand.

            “Now I know I missed something, Master Baggins,” Bilbo looked up to Thorin, slowly beginning to grin, his eyes piercing down at Bilbo. The writer blushed and looked to the fire then-

            “Nothing _really_ important, I promise,” Bilbo bit his lip and gave a shiver- then he heard a _‘swoosh’_ of air and felt Thorin’s jacket fall across him. “T-Thorin?” Bilbo squeaked, and the fear of cold returned, something he had failed to speak to Thorin of. Something he should have. _How do you talk to Uncle?_

            “Well, I’ll just have to get comfortable for the story then,” Thorin quirked, a grin starting to form which had Bilbo looking away again-

            _You just go, and say hi, and start a conversation._ Bilbo looked to Thorin’s back who was cutting up some of the bread he had bought and brought out a little jar of something, spreading it to the bread, draping it with slices of meat.

            “So, Thorin,” Bilbo began to blush recalling his conversation with Fili not an hour before- “Do you expect a lot of snow? After the mountain?”

            And thus, this was how Fili and Kili found their Uncle and Writer slowly coming together. Their plan was coming together so smoothly.


End file.
